fishmansfandomcom-20200214-history
Formatting Standards
Please refer to this article if you're unsure how to write something in the database. If it's not here, check out a similar article and compare how it's done (personally I use Long Season as a benchmark for albums). Naming pages Only include the name of the album/artist/whatever, when the thing is unique. Fishmans releases should take priority over names. If something has the same name as a Fishmans release (for example, a song has the same name as a single), put "(song)" or the proper equivalent at the end of the page name. For example: Long Season, versus Long Season (song). For artists (not bands), concert venues and concert dates, use the English/Latin equivalent, NOT their Japanese name (that goes in the infobox/description on their page). For bands, albums and songs, use what was printed in Japan as a name (for Japanese albums, use EXCLUSIVELY the Japanese name, for example: 空中キャンプ). Translations and romanizations should go in the article, not the name. Infobox Please use the "Release Template" template for album/single releases, NOT the "Album" template. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE rename uploaded images so they're not just "image" or "front" or whatever, rename them to something relevant like "longseasonfront" or something identifiable. Track listings Use a numbered list for tracks and a bullet list for parts of a track (such as parts of Long Season). ALWAYS use CD formatting, NEVER use vinyl formatting (use 1,2,3 instead of A1,B1). Only include original track names as they are written in Japan, no translations, this will be included in every song's individual page when they're added. Use quotations around track names and NOT parenthetical elaborations (example: "Magic Love" (Remix)). ALWAYS include track lengths whenever possible after the title with parenthesis around the time. Album/song credits Include links for EVERY musician credited, not just the most notable. Include all credited contributions with commas separating each credit (drums, vocals, etc.) in parenthesis. Please leave all credited instruments/roles as lowercase, no capitalization. Include sections for Band members, Other musicians and Other personnel, identify these accordingly. Issues for albums Try to include every possible issue known. Write as follows: * year (format, label, country) notable, identifiable characteristics separating this issue from others * ditto Again, Long Season is a good guide for this. Try to keep information listed here absent from the main informational article. Included in Trivia is fine to some extent. There are exceptions to this rule where an issue has a specific quality that is exceptionally important (see Melody) where it's necessary to include information about a specific release in the primary description, try to use common sense here in conjunction with that example. Trivia Try to keep information listed here "trivial", or not really necessary to know, but more like fun facts. Make sure information included here DOESN'T overlap with the main description's included information. Try not to go overboard; use your common sense to determine if something in Issues is even worth including here. Remember that a Trivia section is NOT NECESSARY to an article, but can be nice to have in cases where a lot of unnecessary facts are known about a topic.